A Summer We Won't Forget
by KendallsCoverGirl804
Summary: Logan meets a girl from  school over the summer, they reveal their feelings for each other, and it's truly a summer they won't forget! Logan/OC


A Summer We Won't Forget

A/N: I had to do a Flash Fiction for Creative Writing an for those of you who don't know what that is, it's a short story with 50-1,000 words. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Nicole's P.O.V

It was the last day of school. My junior year was finally over; I was excited to finally be done with school, the only thing that I wasn't excited about was not being able to see Logan Mitchell every day. Logan was the guys that I've liked for two years; I was just to shy and nervous to do anything about it. I walked to my locker to get my notebook with all of my stories in it. I looked across the lockers to see Logan at his locker getting his bag out as well.

"See you in the fall Logan…"

"You too…Have a nice summer Nicole." He said smiling. I soon returned with a smile, and then went off to Maya's lockers so we could go hang out. Maya and I had been friends since we were toddlers, and she knew about my massive crush on Logan; so it was no surprise when I arrived at her locker, and she just smiled at me.

"Come on…let's just go…"

"Okay…"

2 weeks into the summer

I was at the community pool with Maya and my cousins Jasmine and Jaclyn. We decided to go sit on the chairs for a little bit, and work on our tans. I was lying flat on my stomach with sunglasses on, listening to my iPod, when someone caught my eye. I looked one more time and realized it was who I thought it was. Logan was with his friends Carlos, Kendall and James. I hit Maya who was sitting next to me, she looked up and smiled.

"Go in the water…he's getting in…just go talk to him." She said as she got up off of her chair to go with me. "We'll all go with you…we can play monkey in the middle."

"Okay…come on…"

In the water

Logan's P.O.V

The guys and I were in the water playing football, when someone's tennis ball landed right in front of me. Soon a girl appeared at my side.

"Is this your ball…?" I asked.

"Yeah…do you guys want to play monkey in the middle with us?"

"Sure…we can play with 6 monkeys in the middle." I said answering for the guys, and chuckling a little bit at the last part that I said. The guys didn't really care if we played monkey in the middle with the girls because they knew how much I liked Nicole, so they were okay with it. We followed her over by her three friends. Once she introduced us to her cousins Jasmine and Jaclyn, and her best friend Maya, I introduced the guys, and then we started to play the game. We goofed around for a little bit, until Jaclyn, Jasmine and Maya decided that they wanted to get something to drink; so the guys, Jasmine, Maya, and Jaclyn all went up to the concessions stand, while Nicole and I decided to stay in the pool and talk for a little bit. We talked about classes next year, and who we hoped we would get as teachers. As Nicole went on talking, I just spaced out to look and think about her. I admired her eyes, smile, and body while she floated in the water and talked about what she hoped would happen during her senior year. After a couple of minutes of talking, we decided we would go meet our friends at the concessions stand. As we walked there, we talked a little bit more; then were met by our friends.

"Hey guys…what'd you talk about?" Jasmine asked.

"You know, just stuff." Nicole said smiling a little bit.

"Cool…so what do you guys want to do now?" Kendall asked trying to change the conversation.

"We could go play some volleyball over there in the sand." Jaclyn suggested. We all nodded in response and headed over there. We decided to play four on four since there were four girls and the guys including me. It would be an interesting game considering Jaclyn and Maya were on the Varsity Volleyball team. We ended up stopping the game, when we were tied, not wanting to play anymore. We decided to go back in the pool for an hour or so until the girls had to leave, because Nicole and Maya had to go to work.

An hour later

The hour went by to quickly and pretty soon the girls had to go. Nicole and I decided to trade phone numbers, and agreed we would have to hang out again sometime soon. After two days of seeing Nicole again, I decided to text her and ask if she wanted to hang out. She agreed, and we decided to go to the mall, and just chill. An hour into us being at the mall, we decided to get some lunch. We sat down at a table inside Panera Bread. We talked more; then there was an awkward silence, until I decided to break it.

"Nicole, I have something to tell you…"

"Okay…"

"Nicole, I like you…I have for a while, and I hope we can become something more than friends."

"Wow Logan…I like you too…I have for two years."

"Really…" I replied and with that the rest of the day was different. The rest of the summer went by, and by the start of the school year Nicole and I were still going strong; exchanging 'I love you' to each other and packing on the PDA. That summer would be a summer neither one of us would forget.


End file.
